<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respawn by Susquip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420590">Respawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip'>Susquip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream doesn't realize the effect he has on his friends.</p><p>The constant dying was starting to get to Tommy.<br/> </p><p>  <em>angst angst angst angst fluff?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please don't kill him Dream." said Wilbur, horrified by the sight before him.</p><p>"Haha like I'm gonna listen to that" Dream tightens his hold on Tommy, his sword lightly grazing his neck.</p><p>"Come on Dream, please?"</p><p>"What is up with you today? He's gonna respawn anyway. No need to get your panties in a bunch."</p><p>"Dream if you kill Tommy the peace treaty is over"</p><p>"We're basically at war. The peace treaties never last long anyways" Dream says tightening his grip to try to stop Tommy's struggling.</p><p>"It's fine Wilbur."</p><p>"But Tommy-"</p><p>"It's not worth another war"</p><p>Tommy says that but Wilbur could tell he didn't mean it. Wilbur could see the emptiness in his eyes. He was trying to put L'manburg before himself but the sword on his neck made it pretty hard.</p><p>"Please Dream, what do you want?"</p><p>"Why are you taking this so seriously? I kill you guys all the time. He'll respawn in a few seconds."</p><p>"But it'll hurt him Dream."</p><p>"Oh come on it doesn't hurt that much. And it only hurts for a few seconds, Tommy's young but he's not a baby"</p><p>Dream realized Tommy was breathing really hard. Sure he was struggling but not enough to be breathing this hard.</p><p>"It hurts a lot Dream."</p><p>Dream glances down at Tommy and sees something he didn't expect...</p><p>Tommy was crying.</p><p>Not just crying, he was having a full on panic attack while trying to stay silent.</p><p>Like if Dream knew he was crying he was going to hurt him. Like all the other time Dreams killed him...</p><p>Oh shit</p><p>Dream drops his sword</p><p>He sits down, bringing Tommy with him.</p><p>"Okay Tommy I'm gonna need you to try and breathe with me okay?" Dream tries to speak as calmly as possible</p><p>Wilbur ran over and grabbed Tommy's hand.</p><p>"Don't worry Tommy, you're gonna be okay I'm right here"</p><p>After calming down Tommy fell asleep. Dream and Wilbur carried him to his base.</p><p>"so uhh... I guess I should stop killing you guys now" Dream said softly</p><p>"yeah probably..."</p><p>...</p><p>"I remember the first time you killed me Dream. It hurt but I was fine afterwards."</p><p>"I remember the first time I respawned crying too."</p><p>"Dying so many times, takes a mental toll on you. I became paranoid whenever i saw you and memories of all the times you've killed me come rushing back."</p><p>"...im sorry" said Dream his normally confident and happy voice laced with guilt.</p><p>"It's okay, I forgave you years ago."</p><p>"So.. the war's over?"</p><p>"Yeah, the war's over."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>